Caves
by Flip the Hourglass
Summary: They wanted me-no they NEEDED me- alive. If I was gone, all of their centuries of hard work would come crashing down. Post-OGSY. Drabble, just a thought. PLz  read? One-shot  complete  a sad tint, but it's not sad.


Caves

A/N: first real gg fanfic. Bear w/ me. Sorry if there were spelling/grammar mistakes. Bad ending, just warnin' ya ;)

They wanted me-no they NEEDED me- alive. If I was gone, all of their centuries of hard work would come crashing down. I was the information they needed: me, Cammie Morgan. They needed me, my body, for a weapon they're going to use to destroy the world. I was special, the last of the line of my old ancestors. They killed my father, but he didn't work. I don't know why they didn't kill my mother, but I'm glad they're just going after me. I don't know what they were going to do with me, or how they'd use me, but I knew one thing: I needed to die. Leave this world, taking the info with me, so no one could use it. Ever. But I had to see them once. I needed to see them, for the last time. I know that it would hurt, parting with them forever, but I knew it was something I had to do alone.

It had been four months since they'd seen me, but even though I had told myself I'd come back to the Gallagher Academy before senior year started, I hadn't found all the information, and now I have, so I'm going back. Just leaving awhile afterwards. I see them all clustered around: my mom, Mr. Solomon (still with a few castes (**A/N: like hand castes, would they be casts or castes?) **and bandages here and there), Grant, Jonas, Macey, Liz, Bex…. I missed them so much I just wanted to come out, and be covered by hugs with the warmth of them. I knew I couldn't. I _had_ to do this on my own. I was alone. A few tears slipped by, dripping down to my dirty shoes. They were holding a funeral service for me, thinking that I had died. But the one person I wanted to see most wasn't there.

He was in my room, looking at one thing: a picture. It was the picture Mrs. Dabney had taken when we were dancing, him dipping me. He had a melancholy smile on his face, probably remembering the happier times with me, and comparing it with now. I agreed with him. I don't know how much pain I must've put in him, but I couldn't run away with him. I couldn't get him hurt, or any of the others. They were the ones I loved. I saw him, and his green eyes, closing, trying to stop the tears that were bound to be coming. One came, and then another, and then another, all the while he was quietly shaking with sobs. I cried too. Of joy, of pain, of sadness. I let a few free-fallen tears slip down my face until my face felt like a big puffy red balloon. Seeing him, I realized what he was going to do. The plasrestiousus action **( A/N: I made that up, totally). **He was going to kill himself! But I couldn't leave my hiding spot, only for him to see me and be try to follow me when I leave. Just then, Grant comes up, and opens the door, oblivious to what he was going to do. Zach stops mid-track, and goes down, just to say bye to me, a coffin without a body. He leaves the picture of us on my bed, walking downstairs. If he tried it again, I wouldn't let him. So I left him a note:

_Blackthorne Boy,_

_I know you won't want me to do this, but I have to. _

_I'll be gone, off the face of the Earth. And please, for my soul to rest in peace, don't try to kill yourself. Tell everyone I'm sorry, and that I love them. _

_Love from Cameron Anne Morgan. _

I flew back into my hiding spot, letting myself unlock. He came back slowly, and looked at the note. His eyes widened when he read it, and he fell, on the bed I could see tears freefalling. I don't know how long I sat there, just looking at him, but I had to leave. Otherwise he'd find me, like he always does. I did, after a few hours.

Caves: no one could find me in here. It's them one secluded place I could find. The water came in, filling close to the top. I've always loved the ocean: it'd always be so calm. It was like it was rushing in its own rhythmatic. But now, it was going to be my graveyard. I jumped in the water, feeling the cold bristle my skin, my breath wearing out, until all I saw was blackness, never ending blackness.

I felt air coming into my mouth: CPR

"Cough aha cough!" I coughed up a mouth full of water like a fountain.

"C'mon Gallagher girl, you can't leave now!" I heard someone say, sounding distant, but that was only because of the pounding in my ears because of all the water I had in my ears. I open my eyes slowly, crusted shut by the salty water. It's nighttime, the moon shining on his face. I cough a little more, and then he realizes that I'm actually awake now.

"Gallagher Girl, I thought you were gone!" he hugged me, not caring that I was soaking wet and I had probably ruined his awesome blue tux- suit (with the little glasses as the tie). I'm as weak as a pickle, my throat screaming about how dry it is. He carries me to a chair (it's a beach, duh! {That was an A/N}), and lets me relax. He's shaking.

"Gallagher girl, I thought you were gone for good." He told me. Now I stood up, my whole body screeching as I stretch my legs.

"You weren't supposed to come, I was supposed to do this alone!" I tell him, "I'm trying to keep you all safe. All my friends, family… all the people I love, they're getting hurt, _because_ of me! I needed to do something!"

"Cammie, it's not your fault. It's … my mom's." He replied bitterly. I tousle his hair waiting till both of our heartbeats steady.

"I have to go, but you have to leave me this time," I say.

"Cammie, I can't let yo-" I cut him off, explaining all that I had seen. He sits there, dazed, his head in his hands.

"If I just stayed with you, and hadn't planted that idea in your head, you wouldn't have gotten hurt, or heard this!" he rambled on.

"I need to go. You can't do anything to stop me." I reply.

"Gallagher girl, whatever we do, we're going to do it together. I'm the only reason you're in this position anyways."

I no, bad ending. Just a drabble. Lots of mistakes. Review to make me happy?


End file.
